Rumors Abound
by Caxkj The Negative Twilight
Summary: The tale of Darth Plagueis The Wise swam through his head, Anakin begins his search for more information on the deceased Sith Lord. But, in times like this, he may get more than he bargained for... anything to save his wife... AU, first time making a fanfic of none of my OCs as the main character. Hope it proves sufficiant, thank you people!
1. Searching

**Searching**

The Archives were quiet that night.

Hardly a sound of complaint, of noise, of anything, as it should be for a library. Jedi, Padawans, Knights and Masters, were drifting around the area orderly, searching for the information they seek for their own benefits, or for padawans to study assignments. It has been like this for a thousand years, the Lost Twenty bronze statues being the only new decorations that was placed in the Archives for more than centuries. From the first to the recently deceased Count Dooku, they are a reflection of the Jedi Masters who left, the Order's greatest failures, for the librarys visitors to look at.

This is hardly what one would name an average library; the Jedi Archives holds all known and hidden information throughout the galaxy. According to its owners, anyway. Overseen by Jocusta Nu, the archives is place where knowledge is belonging and sacred, and its workers always kind to help. Many Jedi come to this place in search of anything knowing, confident what they're seeking will always be here. It was arrogant to think so, but they are content with what they think. The belief is that should something not be anywhere in this grand halls of knowledge, the existence of said something is dismissed. And he could use the knowledge this grand library has to offer right now.

_I hope I know what I'm doing,_ the thoughts of Jedi Knight, hero of the Republic, Anakin Skywalker rushed through his mind, gripping with his own creeping desperation and clinging hope.

The night was at its peak, midnight was a few minutes away, and the young Jedi needed to hurry.

The secrets must be here, if he were to find anymore information on this figure told to him hours ago by his friend. This Sith Lord, who could supposedly alter life, must be in the history records around here somewhere, he must be positive.

Having returned from the Galaxies Opera, invited there by the Chancellor earlier, the Chosen One had, instead or returning to his quarters in the Jedi Temple, decided to try research of the Sith Lord Palpatine was telling him about, how this man can create life itself and... save people from the brink fo death. Thoughts of his beloved, Padme, were already swelling up in his head. And as he entered the archive's halls, his determination kept increasing with his footsteps.

Padawans already stopped what they were doing to take the moment to gape at Anakin in awe, before switching their gazes back to whatever is was they are doing when the Chosen One gave them sharp glances. He needed to hurry before closing hours. Let's see: access a terminal and search for any if not all information on this character Palpatine spent minutes telling him about: the infamous Darth Plagueis the Wise.

It was believed, as the Chancellor said, that this Sith Lord was capable of altering life to his will, making new beings our of it. And the ability to save those, cherished for, from death itself. The knowledge was also passed to an unknown apprentice, who, unfortuenately, killed this Plagueis in his sleep. The fate of this Sith now mattered little to the Hero With No Fear, as he had to and possibly use this knowledge: that will save Padme from the death like his visions were telling him. This will work! All he needed to do was find our more about Plagueis, and then find a way to get the dead Sith's secrets.

Obi-Wan was unaware that Anakin had returned, yet, as the Chosne One felt through the bond his former master's signature on the other side of the Jedi Temple. With luck, he will find what he is looking for without interferance from anyone.

The librarian he was looking for, Jocasta Nu, was attending to another visitor before sending him off, sending a smile that way before switching her gaze to the Chosen One, her smile replaced by concern and a frown, "Master Skywalker, are you well? You appear ill."

Anakin didn't notice his own apperance, but he imagined he looked quite worn out, not that that mattered right now. He placed a fake smile and regained himself, "I'm fine, Madame Jocasta." he gave a slight bow to the Archavist, "I wanted to burrow a terminal, that is if you don't mind."

The Archavist raised a brow. The Chosen One seeking research? "And I trust Master Kenobi must have sent you down here?" she asked with a smile.

Anakin reminded himself to thank Obi-Wan later for his endless uses of sending Anakin to the library often, "Yes, he has. You know how he is, doesn't want me to lose my education or he'll tear his hair out."

Jocasta gave a light chuckle, her concern disappeared, "Oh certainly, we can't have that now can we? Alright, you may use a terminal for seeking knowledge, but don't stay too long, closing time is very soon."

"Thank you, madame." the Chosen One offered another bow, and turned towards the long desk filled with the machines.

"And Master Skywalker," _Drat, did he do something suspicious?_ Said Jedi Knight turned his head over his shoulder to the aged Archavist, who continued with another smile, "Should you need help, we are always happy to give assistance."

As the woman turned her back, Anakin breathed a sigh of relief beofre moving and finding a terminal far from the prying eyes, to the more distant part of the Archives. Padawans glanced at him with their eyes in wonder, but left his retreating back when he was far from sight to their screens. The Chosen One sat down at the empty off terminal, but not before glancing himself at the massive door, accessed to only by members of the Jedi Council.

The Vault, which contains hundreds of knowledge and Holocron, was only allowed to be viewed in for security and the like. It contained many cubes of forbidden knwoledge, and Anakin sometimes longed to see what was in them. Obi-Wan often got frustrated when Anakin, as a child, used to kept pestaring and pleading to see the inside of the Vault. It never happened, but that doesn't stop his high curiosity. Making sure no one else gazed his way, he glanced again at the Vaults door, wondering if, maybe, possibly, there was something in there that could, should the Archives fail, help him widen his search.

Padme, he was absolutely certain of it, was going to die, if Anakin did not do something. Obi-Wan could not help him; he was too much a stickler to the rules. Master Yoda was of no help, having telling Anakin instead of finding a way to save the one he worries about dying to _embrace_ the death of Padme, something which bubbles frustrating rage in the pit of his stomach. The only one to give him information, that would prove as valuable, was the unknowingly Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Republic. They were friends sinc ethe Chosen One was a child, and he'll be damned to doubt his good firend's words now.

The terminal switched on, illuminating his worried features as he began the search engine, accessing his account into the console and ready eagerly to begin the search for this Darth Plagueis.

It began with a simple few words, though after Anakin typed the "Darth" in, he paused for a moment, never considering something in his urgency to the grand library. How do you spell "Plagueis"? Pla-ges? Pla-gies? Pla-gus? This was going to take short while, time of which he does not have have. He began with "Darth Plages". Yes, that sounds about right. Anything is worth a shot now, he decided, and entered the name for search.

A little more than a moment later, no results appeared, making the Chosen One blink. Okay, that's not how the name is spelled then, that must be it. He attempted again, this time the words "Darth Plagies" typed in and searching for. Again: no results.

Anakin blinked again, this time his teeth visible and grinding a little. What about... "Darth Plagus"? Nothing. "Darth Plaagues". Nothing. "Darth Plageis". Nothing. "Darth Plaggues?" No results again.

He wanted nothing more than to slam his head on the board now, having over the past fifteen minutes typing many attempts of the Sith Lord's name in and results showing nothing. It was as if the name was hard to spell out without havind read it on purpose, that maybe this dead Sith had a sense of humor and decided to make it hard for people to pronouce his name in writing. Well, humorous or not, Anakin is determined to keep trying.

Just the thought of Padme dying kept the Hero With No Fear going, typing in again and again the many names that could create and sound like "Plagueis". And the results proved nothing all the same. Which, by now, wanted Anakin nothing more than to shake the terminal and throw it at a wall. The reasonable part of his mind, what few of it remains, told him otherwise, it would attract attention, if he wasn't already should his current emotions leak out for the other Jedi around the area to sense. But if this keeps up, he wouldn't care less, anything to find the information and save Padme.

He tried again, this time, he was certain it was right, typing in "Darth Plaguies". The results were loading... loading... and loading... the Jedi Knight was now leaning so close his face almost touched the screen... Please... anything that would save Padme from his nightmares...

A sudden tap on his shoulder brought back the Chosen One to his surronding as he jumped back to his seat, looking around frantically before his surprised gaze met that of the librarians, who gave an amused smile and said politely, "The Archives is closing down for tonight, Master Skywalker. I suggest you return to Obi-Wan and tell him what you found."

His features expressed confusion for a short moment, before remembering his lie earlier and swallowing his shock before nodding, "Thank you, Madame Nu."

The Archivist smiled and turned to attend to other people that haven't finished yet, and Anakin quickly switched his gaze to the screen, revealing nothing but a black one. The screen was off... and Anakin just sat there, mouth agape. He must have accidently turned the machine off when Jocasta Nu surprised him. Seconds passed before anger, frustrated anger, rose up in his being, and he took a moment to calm down while the rage was evident on his feature, eyes narrowed and teeth clenched. He was so close. So close! Maybe that entry he typed in would have led him to something. But now, he can't do anything right now. The library was closing until tomorrow for more.

Taking a deep breath, the Hero With No Fear stood up, his legs shaking for a few moments, before he exhaled, calling on the Force to at least calm him. He had to make sure no saw anything different.

His features appearned calm, though he was upset and mad, mostly aimed at the Archavist for interrupting him, as he walked down the long desk, giving brief nods to fellow Jedi Knights and padawans alike, making sure to avoid eye contact with any of the Jedi Masters.

He was close then, he could feel it. And he will try again tomorrow, when his duties let him. Duties...? To kriff with duties! His wife was going to die in childbirth if he did not do anything! Anakin had to do something! Something must be done! Even if he'd have to kill to... no, no, he won't go that far, he won't kill innocents to save his wife... Seperatists, maybe... but not civillians. Darth Plagueis will have to wait tomorrow, the Chosen One will find out more when he gets the chance, for now the dead Sith Lord and his secrets will wait. Anakin could only be patient for so long...

He ignored now most of the Jedi he walked by, uncaring and unnoticing any gazes switched to him, as he walked out of the archives with eyes facing the floor. It was clear, even without the Force, the Chosen One was stressed and upset. And though he may not know, many of the Jedi were concerned for him, as, even without attachments, the Jedi Order considers itself an entire family still. Skywalker may not see that, but most Jedi do. Whatever the Chosen One is upset, it could be helped, the Nautolan thought while watching Anakin exit the library, if told. Skywalker never noticed the concerned eyes of Master Kit Fisto following his exit.

* * *

**Please review,** **I welcome all opinions. This is my first story with the main character not being any of my OCs for a change, and I hope to be good in the future. Yeah, Anakin is starting to get more desperate, and the mystery known as Darth Plagueis The Wise may help him... or will it? We'll find out. **


	2. Inconsiderate

**Inconsiderate **

The sunlight attacked Anakins closed eyes with the intention of awakening him, and succeeded as the man slowly blinked, arousing from the realm of sleep. Though it still does nothing to achieve, like the previous nights before, the nightmares that continue to haunt his mind and dreams.

An example was last night, after returning from the archieves to his quarters, sleep had eluded his troublesome searches for it, frustration had wrapped all over his being. And when finally he was granted the luxary of it, it became a curse as he ran over the images, as he tried hard not to, that were presented to him last night.

_"Anakin!" _

_The cries and agony of his wife echoing the room, his ears not being able to stand any of her pain longer, as he answered her call by running over to her, lying on a metallic bed, covered in a white cloth, giving birth already in progress. _

_The dream was covered in grey and white mist, the outlines of any other person in the room hard to see, but Anakin was not in the mood for that, seeing only and wanting to only help his beloved, who had tears all over her angelic features. He wanted this to end, he wanted these nightmares to end, he wanted her agony to end! But nothing was helping. Padmes lower half of the body was a part of the mist, where the baby will be born out of, and Anakin felt himself torn. Padme? Or the child? He really DIDN'T want to make this decision. He would save both! He __**WILL**__ save both! _

_His beloveds waves of cries broke him from his moment, and Anakin attempted to reach out to his angel, reaching out to her lay hand. _

_But he could not touch it, he was shocked, his own hand went right through hers, as if transparent. And for a moment, he was deaf, unable to believe what was happening at this moment. _

_"No... NO!" Anakin cried, and attempted to reach out to her again, trying to grasp her twitching hand, "Padme! Padme!" _

_His wife obviously did not hear him, still yelling as the pain that was breaking Anakins heart continued. He had to do something! If this kept up, if the pain did not stop, Padme would- NO! He will NOT think that! Saving her will happen! He just had to think of something, maybe if he concentrated he can touch her. But tried as he might, nothing occured, and the panic building in his chest was very close to bursting. Please! Someone do something! _

_"Shh... shh... everything will be alright, Padme." _

_The familar yet gentle tone of his old master caused Anakin to snap his head up and stare, with own tears streaming down his face, the concerned yet calm look of Obi-Wan Kenobi holding Padmes hand, calming Anakins beloved himself. The man continued speaking in a shockingly soothing tone, and the Chosen One just stayed in complete shock at what was happening at this moment, "You will be alright... you know it." _

_Although his wifes cries and pleas were softening, Anakin could not help but feel sparks of anger and pure jealously at his former master. What right had he to help his wife?! Padme was his! And nothing will change! _

_"You're a strong woman, Padme. And you will be strong for us, for them... and for Anakin." _

_Before said phantom could yell, or throw his rage at his former master, the scene was, to put it in better terms, zooming away, as if Anakin was being pulled back from this nightmare and back into the world where he can worry about these visions all day and find nothing to stop them. He reached out, one more time, to the disappearing Padme, whispering her name repeatedly as darkness took over his desperate vision. _

Yes, that was the dream from last night, the vision that haunts him. Most he can remember, anyway. Lying down, Anakin ignored the shining sun and gazed at the brown ceiling, almost fully awake now and ready to begin another search before he was interrupted last night.

Thankfully, no one had come into his quarters, for they could, honestly, kriff off for all he cared. The Hero With No Fear, after a few moments of thinking and wiping the sweat from his face, slowly moved up onto a sitting position, resting his head on both organic and metallic hands, the feeling of either irrelevant to him. It was terrible to be use to feeling a metal limb that now belongs to your body, but Anakin had it for over three years now it was now almost normal. Dooku was responsible for this, but Anakins revenge had been fulfilled with the Counts death, so it was still almost hard to believe it.

Wanting to not follow this trail of thought again, and building up his determination to continue last nights search, Anakin stretched his limbs and climbed himself out of bed, his back facing the penetrating sunlight. Maybe the fresher could cool him down a little. But before he could walk over there, a knock arrived from the rooms exiting door, and Anakin didn't need the Force to recognize who it is. Moving over, while yawning, the Chosen One opened the door and was greeting with the disapproved face of his master, resisiting to roll his eyes at his reaction to the bare-chested Jedi Knight in front of him.

Obi-Wan Kenobi was a civillised man, but that didn't stop him from folding his arms and stare at his best friends topless appearance. Taking a breath, the Jedi Master spoke first, "Good morning Anakin, the Jedi Council is having another meeting, one they will expect you to be there." Then an etch of concern showed on the elders face, "And if you are not feeling not up to it, I'm sure the meeting can postpone until later."

Anakin scowled, knowing exactly what the topic of todays meeting will be about, "It's about the Chancellor, isn't it?" To say he wasn't pleased with the assignment of him spying on the leader of the Republic was an understatement. Palpatine can be trusted, he led the Republic during its time of crisis. Without him, the Clone Wars won't end. Plus with the information provided to Anakin last night about Grievous's location, the Chancellor was sure to be on the Jedi Council's good side. "I'll be there," Anakin replied to Obi-Wans concern, "I have some information they'll want to hear, about General Grievous."

The elder Jedi's eyebrows were raised, "Oh? Do you want to tell me this now? Or should I wait until the meeting begins?" The Jedi Master's mouth twitched slightly in amusement.

Anakin gave a smug look in return, "I'll leave it as a surprise for the Council. Believe me, you'll want to hear this."

Obi-Wan smiled, all concern leaving him back into his protected emotions, "Very well, the meeting starts in three hours. I trust you'll get changed into proper attire by then. Until then Anakin."

"Ha, ha." The Chosen One replied sarcastically as the Jedi Master departed, Anakin watching him go before closing the door and proceeding to the fresher.

His smile was then replaced by a frown, not a good sign. _And if you are not feeling up to it, I'm sure the meeting can postpone until later_. Does Obi-Wan know something? Did Anakin give something away? Or maybe the bond between them allow his former master to see something from his nightmares? No... no, he would've said something. No, Anakin thought as he headed to the fresher, Obi-Wan can't have known anything, won't have. The Hero With No Fear will be damned before that indifferent Jedi Master knew anything. They're alreayd busy dealing with the Jedi Council's distruse of the Chancellor, for stupid reasons of their own. And Obi-Wan was one of them. Palpatine was Anakin's friend, for Force's sake! What the Jedi Council asked of him was unforgivable, Palpatine was a good man! It was treason to consider the Chancellor as somewhat of a traitor!

_If only Qui-Gon were here_, Anakin thought as he stepped into the fresher undressed, yesterdays council meeting playing in his thoughts, _he would be able to sort them out_.

* * *

After having finished in the fresher, fully dressed and ready to continue his search, Anakin had looked again for an hour for any records of this Darth Plagueis, this time looking through the rows of the shelves of the archives. But the results were same as last nights: empty. Whoever this Plagueis was must have been very good at hiding his identity, or the Jedi feared him so much that they hidden his records somewhere difficult to find. He couldn't ask anyone about this elusive Sith Lord, lest he gain suspicion from his peers. An hour had past by before he even knew it, and Anakin had considered going to Padme's for the rest of the time before attending the meeting. But he didn't want to worry her right now, maybe until after the meeting is finished. And to the Chosen Ones surprise: he was very early, there was no one else around, so that left him to just sit there and wait for a while.

Chin rested on his hands, Anakin had time to think and dream, trying to find solutions in his head to fix the problems right now, the nightmares, the search for the Darth, the spying on the Chancellor, all of this mercilessly cruel to him, when he's done nothing wrong. He was the hero of the Clone Wars, he deserves better than this! Padme was going to die for no reason, it's unfair! Not even the Jedi can help him! The only one who possibly can is Palpatine: he's the only one who listens as a father-figure, the only one who helped raise him, the Jedi and their stupid ban of attachments were not solutions but more pro-

"Troubled, you are, Skywalker."

The familiar wise voice, combined with the static from holo-communication, caused Anakin to almsot snap his own neck and as he looked at the holographic Jedi Master of the Order, Master Yoda. The smaller beings gaze was stony at best, and the Chosen One could not help but still feel a little intimidated by it. "I'm fine, Master Yoda." he replied, trying to keep an air of confidence with his troubled thoughts pounding his head.

Master Yoda gave an "hmm" that lingered in the air, staring at Anakin as though judging him, "Lying, you are, but press on, I will not. Value your privacy, you do. But not disrupt your duties, these problems must."

"Yes, Master." Anakin said, bowing his head in adknowledgement.

Yoda gave a small smile and shuckled lightly, "The first here, you are. Strange, it is. But show your commitment, it does. Pleased, I am." As Anakin gave a forced smile in gratitude, the wise Jedi Master continued, "Thought of our last conversation, have you?"

How can he forget? The elderly Jedi Master had given him hopeless information. Instead of helping with these nightmares, the smaller man had the nerve to tell Anakin to let go of his attachment and _rejoice_ in the deaths of those he cherishes! He almost curled his fists at the remembrance, but kept a cool look and replied to the elder Jedi Master, "I have, Master, and as always your words come with great wisdom."

Yoda didn't look too convinced, but nodded sagely anyway, "Good, good. Strive to be wise, a Jedi does. Those without wisdom, clouded in ignorance, they are. Fail to grasp the greater picture, they do. Young Skywalker, remember: a Jedi makes mistakes, but can overcome them with patience and thoughts that have potential to avoid the same mistake at all angles, and come out a greater man. That is wisdom, that is what one day you will become." The Master finished with his thirty-second speech, smiling at Anakin as though his words will be taken to heart.

Anakin bowed again, "Thank you, Master Yoda. I will reflect on your words as always."

Suddenly, he had an idea, an idea that could both work and not work at the same time. Yoda was the oldest Jedi alive, maybe he would know something about this Sith Lord. It was a long shot, but if Anakin treads carefully he may get what he asked for. No further talking had happened now, as Yoda was simply waiting patiently, the hologram cuasing static now and them, for the rest of the council to arrive. And now may be the perfect time to ask more from a potential source. Anakin asked, "Master Yoda, I was wondering if you knew anything about a-"

The council doors opened before he could finish, as both Anakin and Yoda looked up at the arrival of Jedi Masters Mace Windu and, behind the Korun, Ki-Adi Mundi. Windu greeted Anakin and Yoda with a nod, while Mundi gave a short bow to Yoda and a nod to Anakin, before both Jedi Masters took their respective seat. Anakin cursed their bad-timing mentally, displeased with them but gave them both a respective nod in return anyway. Now nothing can be said, and he was almost sure Master Yoda knew whatever he was about to say was going to be said in private. Truth be told, the Hero With No Fear trusted neither Windu or Mundi, as they were both against him joining the Jedi at the start. Though Jedi do not hold grudges, Windu still seems to harbor distrust and doubt in Anakin, causing discomfort and distrust back from the Chosen One, who believed the Vaapad Master was being unfair.

Soon the rest of the Jedi Council arrived, all taking their seating and nodding and bowing to one another, Obi-Wan being surprisingly the last to arrive, giving a nod and a smile before taking his own seat.

"This meeting will begin now immediately," Master Windu said, switching his stony cold gaze to Anakin, "I believe Knight Skywalker has something he would like to share with us."

Anakin almost flinched at the title, Windu truly did not like him in the slightest. Wait... how did they know he had something to share? Did Obi-Wan mention something? He could not glare at his former master right now, not with so many Jedi Masters present. Glancing at all the attended Masters, Anakin spoke, "I have received information from Chancellor Palpatine last night on the whereabouts of Seperatist leader General Grievous, who is said to be on the Outer Rim planet Utapau." The council members glanced at one another by this information, Master Windu's brows raised and Obi-Wan leaning forward slightly...

* * *

** Okay, I'm just going to say this: Anakin is not one of my favorite characters. I'll be surprised if I'm doing a good job with his character. I'm more of a Obi-Wan fan, but still, Anakin's character seems like the easiest to start write small with, so that's how I did it. Next is another Jedi's perspective, and you don't need to be a genius to figure out who. **

**The rest of the council meeting above is, you know, the scene from Episode III, and I don't plan on taking scenes from all of the film. XD **

**Please read and review, I hope to get either good feedback or criticism so I will know what to improve on or not! :) **


	3. Concerned

**Concern **

Jedi Master, a member of the High Jedi Council, Obi-Wan Kenobi was considered to be a living definition of the Jedi Code itself: calm, wise, never falling into the brink of attachments. Younglings look up to him, to the amusement of some, and the masters acknowledge him as a pure beacon of light, untouched by darkness. The Negotiator, the Clone Wars continues to be the ultimate against his skill as a Jedi, often referring to talk than fight. But when combat does ensue: his pure mastery of Soresu catches many off-guard and says he is destined to be one of the greatest Masters of his generation.

He was also humble, and so tried to tell anyone who praises him he was not some all deity like he was claimed to be.

Truth be told: he was tired.

Obi-Wan rested his forehead on his hand, making sure to stay clear of any anxiety or stress for the coming mission. Since Anakin's report to the Council about the location of General Grievous, it was Obi-Wan who was selected for the mission; though Anakin himself volunteered. The Jedi Master didn't need to guess long why he chose him to undertake this assignment to the Outer Rim planet of Utapau.

_It's probably because the General and I have a history,_ he thought wryly, passing by a group of Younglings as they headed to their next class, walking down one of the many corridors the Jedi Temple offers. Yes, Greivous and Obi-Wan have encountered and fought many times, mostly ending in draws. This time, however, the Council was more than determined not to let the droid general get away. With the death of Count Dooku; the Republic is more desperate than ever to win this war. And who can blame them: the General was a monster; he slaughtered too many Jedi; Padawans, Knights and Masters alike. Obi-Wan and Anakin almost had the lightsaber-wielding machine aboard the flagship that commanded the Seperatist fleet above Coruscant. At least this time, they'll win. This time: there will be no draws, there will only be a captured Grievous and an end to this war once and for all.

Still, the Jedi Master couldn't help but think, it would be much better if Anakin came along with him. A selfish thought, yes, but if he knew Anakin well enough, the young Knight wouldn't hesitate in joining. But the Council's word is law; they have to oblige it.

Even so, Obi-Wan could not help but feel worried, as his old friend and once-apprentice was not being himself over the last few days, ever since returning from rescuing the Chancellor. The Jedi Master felt as though Anakin was keeping something important, _very important_, from him. And though he wouldn't pry; Obi-Wan cannot help but feel very concerned for his brother, and wonders if when he returns from Utapau, perhaps Anakin will confide in him then.

Though the Jedi forbade attachments, the relationship between Anakin and Obi-Wan was... well... brotherly. Truth be told, Obi-Wan _loved_ the reckless young Knight. They fought together, helped one another, and the bond between was as strong as the bond once between Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon, if not stronger. The Jedi Master had grown to the boy he trained, and will do anything for him. Of course the Jedi Council would be in disgust of this, but if anything Obi-Wan had, as Master Yoda had said years ago on Naboo, Qui-Gon's defiance. The Negotiator and the Hero with No Fear were, but not in blood, brothers.

_Maybe it's payback for the false death incident_, Obi-Wan had once fooled the Republic into believing he was dead, taking the disguise of a bounty hunter to stop an operation to kidnap Chancellor Palpatine. Anakin had been... quite upset, to put it mildly. It had taken a few weeks, but the Chosen One managed to forgive him, or at the least Obi-Wan hoped. Anakin was no ordinary Jedi; he _could_ still harbor some form of grudge against the older master.

Still, the bond was as strong as ever, and once he returns to Utapau, the Jedi Master hopes Anakin will be at least brave enough to tell him the cause of his unease.

"Master Kenobi! Obi-Wan!"

The call of both his title and name caused the Jedi Master to turn his head, younglings hearing his name as well and looking at him in awe and wonder, as a fellow Jedi Council memberwalked towards him.

The signature grin of Kit Fisto never left ad he greeted the Negotiator, "I was hoping to chat with you, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan bowed in a formal manner, "Master Fisto, it's good to see you."

"No need for the formalities, my friend. We're both masters here." the Nautolan switched his gaze to the observant younglings, giving a cheeky grin and raised brow, "All of you, on the other hand, can stop drooling at us and return to your studies, children."

Some of the younglings stumbled and all of them quickly left the hallway, not before giving one last glance at the Jedi Council members.

Kit laughed, watching them all leave in urgency, "They grow up so fast."

_Yes they do_, Obi-Wan replied in thought, thinking back to Anakin as he too waatched them return to their studies. Normally Anakin, when he was a Padawan, would be too sturbborn to leave, and remembering that made the Jedi Master chuckle a little. Yes, the Padawan Anakin was a nightmare, but a nightmare Obi-Wan would never think of replacing. Even in death, Qui-Gon enjoyed being humourous.

"So Obi-Wan," Kit began, walking down the hallway with the human, "Excited to take this mission on full?"

"Oh yes," Obi-Wan said dryly, giving a smile to the Nautolan, "What better than to engage combat with a cybrog murderer that can wield up to four lightsabers? There is nothing more I would rather want to do."

"Well, let's hope you bring your humour with you," Kit laughed, "The General may need it after fighting you."

"I'm sure he will be flattered," Obi-Wan replied, not before laughing with the Nautolan, "And I'll be sure to tell him you send your greetings."

"Ah, because we all know, Grievous loves to have greetings from a Jedi Master," Kit grinned, before raising a brow, "Seriously, though, are you all right?"

"Never better," the Negotiator said, sighing a little, "I am just concerned about Anakin, ever since the assignment to," he glanced around, making sure they weren't heard, spekaing more quietly, "Keep a watch on the Chancellor, he's been more worrisome than I've saw him. I haven't seen him this upset since..."

Kit only walked a few more steps before he realized the human Jedi Master wasn't moving with him, turning to see the Negotiator stroking his reddish beard. Lidless eyes smiled, Obi-Wan had taken to doing that alot ever since he had grown that hair on his chin. Nautolans don't raise hair, and Kit wouldn't have it any other way. Still, he watched him, waiting for the Jedi Master to continue with his words.

"It could be... since that vision years about his mother..." Obi-Wan murmered, as though he had forgotten another Jedi Master was standing near him.

"...Obi-Wan?" Kit asked, carefully raising his hand to rest it on the human's shoulder.

The Negotiator shook his head, and gave the Nautolan a forced smile, "I'm fine, thank you for the concern, it's just that Anakin had been more... distant the past few days, and I'm concerned, that's all."

"That would explain it..." Kit said, thinking about something, something that occured last night in fact. Taking his own hand off Obi-Wan's shoulder and resting it on his own chin, Kit continued, "He did appear lost last night, as though he was upset over something."

"Oh?" Obi-Wan questioned, confusion etching his features, "I haven't seen him last night; he went to see the Chancellor at the Galaxies Opera House, by request of the Chancellor."

"Curious." Kit said, looking at Obi-Wan, "When I saw Anakin leaving the Archives last night, he didn't look at all comfortable. In fact, it looked a sif he was searching for something, but the closing times interfered."

Obi-Wan was scratching his beard before the Nautolan's words clicked to him, "Anakin? In the Archives? That's new..."

"Indeed," Kit raised a brow, "I was under the assumption you sent him there, but obviously not."

"No." The human Jedi Master replied, shaking his head, "I never sent him there that night. And whatever it is, it worries. Though I do not wish to pry on his business, I feel as though he is keeping something important from me."

"That would be the Force, my friend." Kit said with a smile, resing his hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder, "It's telling you something big is going to happen, all ocurring around Anakin. And if you ask me: you should go check up on him before leaving to Utapau. He will need it, I'm sure of it."

"Now you sound like Qui-Gon." Obi-Wan muttered, giving a smile in return.

Kit chuckled, "He was an influence to us all." and took his hand off the human master, "I have business to attend to, Mace won't be happy if I kept him too long. Until then my friend." the Nautolan bowed in formal Jedi manner.

"And you as well," Obi-Wan bowed in return, watching Kit leave before switching his gaze to the floor. The humourous Jedi Master was right: perhaps he should check on Anakin before he leaves to catch Grievous. Moving again, Obi-Wan walked past younglings, Padawans, Knights and Masters alike as he made his way to Anakin's room, hoping to speak with the Knight before he left. Arriving at the door to the quarters in a total of five minutes, Obi-Wan knocked on the door a total of three times, waiting for a response. Time passed, and no response came. Frowning, he tried again.

Nothing.

Again, as a last try, and still nothing. Obi-Wan thought for a moment. It wasn't like Anakin to not reply after a third knock, perhaps he was out, or resting. He considered his options, either Anakin is somewhere else in the Temple, though his signature couldn't be detected, or was out. Reaching out to their bond, the Jedi Master searched for his location, closing his eyes in concentration. He felt Anakin, and also felt some of the emotions the Knight forgot to hide: fear, anxiety, worry. Obi-Wan's eyes tightened, prodding at Anakin's shields for a way to access in, hoping the Knight will let him in at some point.

_"Master, please not right now."_

That was Anakin, speaking to him through their strong bond.

_"Are you alright Anakin? I was hoping to see you before I leave." _

_"I'm fine, master. I'm just going to see a friend, that's all."_

With that, Obi-Wan opened his eyes, but not before leaving a _"I hope I'll see you before I leave." _through their bond. The only reply was silence, but at least the message was sent. The Jedi Master felt his forehead again, thinking of what to do now. He wasn't leaving until a few hours, the clones being prepared, so he can spend it with waiting for Anakin to come back. According to their bond the Knight was still on Coruscant, thankfully, but far from the Temple. Obi-Wan can only think of two places the Hero with No Fear could be visiting, one he can trust, and one he cannot.

Padme's or Palpatine's places.

And there is no doubt Anakin will be visiting the latter's again, given the assignment to spy on him. Still, Obi-Wan felt as though he can't do nothing. Perhaps _he_ should visit a friend as well.

Perhaps Padme will provide an answer...

* * *

Anakin passed through the crowds of multiple species as he made his way to his destination, the Senate Tower coming into view.

The Archives didn't provide any help, and it would draw suspicion if the Chosen One asked around about a dead Sith Lord. So instead, Anakin resolved to the only choice he can take now. Ignroing any he passes by, whether it be a thug or admirer alike, the Hero with No Fear gazed at the Tower, full of greedy politcians and schemers. Save for one. Now Anakin was going to speak to him in his office. He felt bad from breaking conversation with Obi-Wan through the bond, but he felt it was neccesary. He didn't want the perfect Jedi to know anything that's happening, not yet.

Walking up the steps, as he has done countless times before Anakin ignored the guards who allowed his entry and exiting Senators who gasped in awe or nodded to him.

It was to search out more about Darth Plagueis, from the source who told him about him in the first place.

* * *

**So what do you think? Enjoyed it, hated it? If any, please post a review. Yes as we can see; Obi-Wan is worried for Anakin, Anakin is going to seek out Palpatine, and Padme is going to receive a visitor. And no: I will not be writing from Grievous's perspective in the story. Truth be told: I care little for the droid cyborg, regardless of his achievements (Especially his skills in the 2003 Clone Wars series, which were awesome by the way), plus this story is centered around Anakin and the Muun Sith Lord himself. Until the next chapter: hope you enjoyed it! **


End file.
